Daughter of Bellona
by Fumetsu Vara
Summary: Putri Bellona jatuh tanpa ingatan. Benang putra bersayap besi kan tunjukkan jalan. Anak-anak perapian membantu perang. Bersama mengembalikan api yang hilang. / Ramalan itu datang terlambat. Reyna tidak punya petunjuk apapun selain mimpi-mimpinya. Tapi dia tahu satu hal, dia harus mengeluarkan mereka dari labirin untuk memulai misi.
1. Maze

**Chapter 1 : Maze**

 _"_ _Putri Bellona, misimu yang sebenarnya belumlah dimulai. Aku menunggu kedatanganmu, Pahlawan Muda."_

"Siapa kau? Misi apa?"

 _"_ _Bantu mereka keluar, dan mereka akan membantumu. Tak lama lagi ingatanmu akan kembali."_

"Apa maksudmu?"

 _"_ _Hati-hatilah, Reyna. Tempat bermain Daedalus selalu penuh kejutan."_

* * *

 **PJO and HOO belongs to Rick Riordan  
**

 **The Maze Runner Trilogy belongs to James Dashner**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning(s) : OOC, author newbie, maybe typo(s), dll, dst, dsb..**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Reyna tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sekejap setelah ia membuka mata, ia sudah berada di tempat asing ini. Terbangun dalam keadaan sekeliling dihalangi oleh dinding-dinding yang tinggi menjulang, beberapa bagian ditumbuhi oleh tanaman rambat yang sulurnya begitu lebat.

Ia merasa baru terbangun dari tidur panjang. Berapa lama dia tidak sadar? Reyna tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana dia bisa berakhir di tempat ini, atau apapun. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa diingatnya adalah mimpinya. Mimpi yang hanya berupa suara lembut seorang wanita yang mengatakan tentang misi.

Mengerjapkan matanya, gadis itu terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening karena gerakan yang tiba-tiba. Setelah kesadarannya kembali, barulah ia memperhatikan sekeliling dengan seksama. Tidak ada apa-apa selain dinding-dinding tinggi yang membentuk lorong, dan langit biru dengan gumpalan awan tipis.

Reyna mengecek barang-barang yang terdampar di tempat ini bersamanya. Pakaiannya tampak baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit bernoda debu. Ia menggunakan kaos ungu bertuliskan SPQR yang ia tidak tahu maksudnya, celana jeans, dan sepasang sneakers. Belati panjang berwarna emas tersimpan manis di pinggangnya. Di sebelahnya teronggok sebuah tas ransel berisi sepasang baju ganti, botol air dan makanan ringan. Ia juga menemukan sebuah termos penuh cairan berwarna merah bening seperti sari apel dan beberapa plastik _zip-lock_ berisi makanan yang tampak seperti biskuit.

Nektar dan ambrosia. Reyna tidak tahu darimana pemikiran itu datang, tapi ia yakin itu sebutannya.

Reyna mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor-koridor bercabang, yang ia duga sejenis labirin, mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini. Matahari semakin condong ke barat dan ia tak mau mengambil resiko mengelilingi labirin ini dalam gelap. Ditambah, firasatnya mengatakan tempat ini berbahaya saat malam.

Tiap kali Reyna bertemu persimpangan, ia menggeretu karena tidak tahu jalan mana yang harus diambilnya, akhirnya ia melewati secara asal tiap jalan bercabang yang ditemuinya berdasarkan insting. Satu-satunya petunjuk arah yang bisa ia gunakan adalah matahari. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga ia tidak berputar-putar dan malah semakin jauh masuk ke labirin. Reyna tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia berjalan, namun kakinya letih juga untuk terus melangkah.

Baru saja ia akan beristirahat sejenak ketika telinganya menangkap bunyi keras di kejauhan, seperti sesuatu yang berat sedang bergesekan, membuat tanah yang dipijaknya sedikit bergetar. Reyna menajamkan indranya, memacu langkah menuju sumber suara. Dia berlari semakin cepat saat bunyi itu berakhir dengan debuman keras, tepat sebelum dia melewati belokan terakhir dan sadar bahwa dia terlambat.

Langkahnya memelan, beberapa meter di depannya, dinding yang diduganya semula adalah pintu labirin telah menutup dan secara otomatis menjadi jalan buntu. Jika asumsinya benar, ia sudah sangat dekat dengan jalan keluar.

'Bagaimana sebenarnya cara kerja labirin ini?' Reyna bertanya-tanya.

"Kerja bagus, _Greenie_. Kau baru saja bunuh diri." Sebuah suara terdengar dari dekat pintu labirin yang menutup. Suara laki-laki.

Alis Reyna terangkat. Mungkin seseorang di dekat pintu itu bisa ia mintai tolong. Sesaat tadi Reyna mengira laki-laki itu bicara padanya, tapi setelah ia melihat lebih dekat barulah ia sadar ada dua laki-laki lain bersamanya. Salah satunya tampak tidak sadarkan diri terbaring di lantai.

Reyna mengamati mereka. Ketiga orang itu tampak masih remaja, mungkin tak jauh berbeda dari umurnya. Pakaian mereka tampak lusuh, wajah dan tubuh mereka bercoreng debu dan kotoran.

Reyna perlahan mendekati ketiga pemuda itu dan berkata, "Permisi, bisa aku―"

"Whoah!" Dua pemuda terperanjat kaget begitu menyadari keberadaan Reyna. Mereka mematung, memandang Reyna seolah-olah dia adalah hantu.

"Umm, maaf mengagetkan kalian, tapi aku ingin menanyakan jalan keluar dari tempat ini… kalian mendengarku?" tanya Reyna yang bingung dengan reaksi dua orang asing di hadapannya.

"Siapa kau?" laki-laki berambut coklat tua menatap Reyna dengan pandangan menyelidik. Dia memakai kaos biru polos lengan panjang, celana kargo abu-abu gelap, dan sepasang sepatu hitam bertali.

Reyna ragu sejenak. Ia merasa tidak sopan jika tidak memperkenalkan diri terlebih dulu. "Aku Reyna."

Laki-laki berambut coklat tua itu beradu pandang dengan kawannya. "Apa dia datang bersamamu, Minho?"

"Yang benar saja, _shuck-face_. Aku bahkan baru melihatnya." Laki-laki satunya, yang berambut hitam berantakan dan wajah oriental, memutar bola mata. Dia memakai kemeja biru pudar yang lengannya digulung sampai atas siku, memperlihatkan sedikit otot bisepnya, dengan celana kargo dan sepatu boot yang sama lusuhnya, menandakan terlalu sering dipakai. Dipunggungnya terpasang ransel kecil dengan tali yang melingkari pundak dan dadanya.

Setelah beberapa saat Reyna berdeham. "Jadi, bisa beritahu aku bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini?"

Laki-laki yang bernama Thomas kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Reyna. Tatapannya sulit dibaca. "Umm.. Kurasa kita harus menunggu sampai pintu labirin kembali terbuka," katanya ragu-ragu sambil melirik pemuda di sampingnya.

"Yeah, dan itu artinya kita baru bisa keluar besok pagi, dengan asumsi kita masih hidup," jawab Minho cepat. Wajahnya tampak begitu letih, seakan-akan dia habis berlari sepanjang hari. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada di dalam sini?" tanya pemuda itu kemudian.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja aku di sini. Sepertinya ingatanku bermasalah karena aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa."

Kedua laki-laki itu terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Perhatian Reyna kemudian tertuju pada seorang laki-laki berkulit gelap yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di belakang mereka. Kaos putih polosnya kotor dan terdapat luka di dahinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Reyna sambil menunjuk laki-laki berkulit gelap itu.

Pemuda berambut hitam, Minho, menjawab, "Tersengat. Aku terpaksa membuatnya pingsan." Menyadari tatapan bertanya gadis misterius di depannya ia menambahkan, "Dia tersengat Griever, monster yang berkeliaran di sini. Kau tidak akan ingin tahu apa yang dilakukannya jika dia sadar."

Reyna baru akan bertanya lagi ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara. Kali ini suaranya berbeda dengan suara pintu labirin yang menutup. Terdengar seperti tongkat besi yang diketuk dan sedikit diseret pada permukaan keras nan kasar. "Apa itu?"

"Makhluk yang sedang kita bicarakan," Minho mendesis.

"Kita harus membawa Alby ke tempat yang aman. Minho, bantu aku!" ucap Thomas. Ia segera menghampiri tubuh besar berkulit gelap itu dan berusaha membopongnya dengan sempoyongan.

Minho tampak berpikir keras. Reyna menebak ia sedang memilih di antara dua pilihan : menolong Thomas untuk mengevakuasi Alby dengan resiko bertemu Griever, atau melarikan diri dan mencari tempat aman dengan asumsi ada tempat aman di dalam labirin. Namun akhirnya pemuda berparas oriental itu memilih menolong Thomas, meski dengan berat hati.

Dua laki-laki itu segera berlari sambil membawa teman mereka dengan susah payah. "Hei, kau. Cepat ikut kami!" seru Thomas pada Reyna.

Mereka bertiga berlari dengan Reyna di belakang. Minho menuntun mereka melewati dinding-dinding labirin, langkahnya penuh keyakinan seolah-olah dia hapal setiap belokan. Mereka terus berlari dengan beban tubuh Alby di pundak Minho dan Thomas. Sesekali Reyna membantu membetulkan posisi Alby agar tidak terlalu menghambat dua pemuda yang sedang membopongnya.

Mereka berhenti untuk mengambil nafas di salah satu sisi dinding labirin. Cahaya bulan menerangi wajah berkeringat mereka. Mereka baru akan bernafas lega ketika ada sebuah suara mendekat. Reyna bisa merasakan hawa tegang dan ketakutan dari dua pemuda yang baru dikenalnya, yang juga mulai merambati hatinya.

Secara instingtif tangan Reyna meraih belatinya, bersiap mengeluarkannya dan menggunakannya untuk melawan makhluk bernama Griever itu jika keadaan memburuk. Insting bertarungnya aktif, bisa ia rasakan makhluk itu mendekati tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

Perlahan nampaklah sesosok monster berbentuk seperti laba-laba raksasa― yang kemudian Reyna sadari bahwa makhluk itu lebih mirip kalajengking dengan ekor sengatnya. Kaki-kakinya tinggi mengkilap, kepalanya bulat seperti bola raksasa, dan mulutnya yang mengerikan penuh gigi-gigi tajam meneteskan air liur menjijikan. Kaki-kakinya seperti automaton, terbuat dari mesin. Namun Reyna yakin tubuh dan kepalanya bukan dari logam.

"Oh, _shuck_!" Minho mengumpat pelan. Pemuda itu bersiap melarikan diri saat Griever melangkah semakin dekat dan mulai menggeram. Namun ia membatalkan niatnya ketika melihat Reyna berlari menyerbu monster itu. "Hey, apa yang―"

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N :

Debut fanfic adventure pertamaku, fyuuhh~ berawal dari baca-baca fanfic tentang gimana kalau ada cewek selain Teresa yang datang ke Glade, lahirlah cerita ini. Dikarenakan saya ini terkena virus crossover, jadi kepikiran untuk mengambil Reyna sebagai karakter perempuannya. _Ave Praetor, Super Perfect Queen Reyna!_

 _Anyway, let me know what you think._ Semua kritik dan saran saya terima ^^


	2. Meet the Gladers

**Chapter 2 : Meet the Gladers**

 _Perlahan nampaklah sesosok monster berbentuk seperti laba-laba raksasa― yang kemudian Reyna sadari bahwa makhluk itu lebih mirip kalajengking dengan ekor sengatnya. Kaki-kakinya tinggi mengkilap, kepalanya bulat seperti bola raksasa, dan mulutnya yang mengerikan penuh gigi-gigi tajam meneteskan air liur menjijikan. Kaki-kakinya seperti automaton, terbuat dari mesin. Namun Reyna yakin tubuh dan kepalanya bukan dari logam._

 _"Oh,_ shuck _!" Minho mengumpat pelan. Pemuda itu bersiap melarikan diri saat Griever melangkah semakin dekat dan mulai menggeram. Namun ia membatalkan niatnya ketika melihat Reyna berlari menyerbu monster itu. "Hey, apa yang―"_

* * *

 **PJO and HOO belongs to Rick Riordan  
**

 **The Maze Runner Trilogy belongs to James Dashner**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning(s) : OOC, author newbie, maybe typo(s), dll, dst, dsb..**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Reyna menghunus belatinya, mencoba melukai monster berkaki besi itu. Gerakannya cepat dan lihai, berusaha menusuk bagian lunak si monster. Belatinya menebas dengan gerakan berbahaya, namun dapat ditangkis oleh si monster. Griever mendesis mengayunkan ekornya untuk menusuk Reyna.

Dengan gesit ia menghindari ekor sengat Griever dan merangsek maju, mengincar bagian tubuhnya yang lunak. Reyna harus berhati-hati dengan kaki-kaki logam yang bisa saja menusuknya dengan ujungnya yang tajam.

Ia memposisikan diri di depan Griever, mengarahkan belatinya, bersiap ketika Girever mengangkat bagian depan tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia menusuk monster itu di bagian perut sebelum menyayatkan belatinya ke depan untuk memberi luka menganga yang cukup lebar dan dalam. Lendir menjijikan menetes dari luka, mengotori belati dan kaos yang dikenakan Reyna. Monster itu mengerang kesakitan dengan suaranya yang memekakkan telinga.

Reyna menusukkan belatinya lagi ke kepala si monster sampai gagang belatinya hampir tenggelam. Sedetik kemudian monster itu berhenti bergerak, tapi Reyna masih memasang posisi bertarung, kedua kakinya membentuk kuda-kuda, berjaga-jaga jika ada serangan kejutan.

Beberapa saat yang menegangkan, nafas Reyna tertahan. Setelah yakin Griever yang diserangnya itu mati, Reyna berdiri tegak. Dia tarik belatinya dan memutari tubuh monster itu dengan hati-hati. Sekilas ia menangkap simbol kecil di badan Griever. Reyna menendang Griever sekuat tenaga tepat di kepala, membuatnya terpental ke belakang dan ambruk menabrak dinding. Teronggok di ujung lorong seperti rongsokan.

Terengah-engah, Reyna berbalik menghampiri Thomas dan Minho. Tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan lendir yang mengotori baju dan senjatanya. Dua pemuda itu masih mematung, menatapnya tak percaya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu?" Thomas tampak kaget dan kebingungan, badannya gemetar dengan sisa-sisa ketakutan yang masih memengaruhinya.

"Apa kau gila? Bagaimana kalau—"

Perkataan Minho terpotong ketika Reyna menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam. "Aku tidak gila. Terimakasih kembali."

Mereka semua terdiam. Reyna masih menormalkan ritme pernafasannya. Minho yang pertama mengambil alih keadaan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cari tempat aman. Setidaknya kita harus bertahan sampai pagi." Pemuda oriental itu kembali memimpin jalan.

* * *

Ketiga remaja itu kini duduk bersisian. Alby terbaring di tengah-tengah Thomas dan Minho. Reyna mengambil tempat di samping Thomas sambil meluruskan kaki-kakinya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya tempat apa ini?" Reyna memecah keheningan.

"Maze. Labirin. Di tengah-tengahnya ada tempat yang kami sebut Glade, tempat tinggal kami," kata Minho.

"Kalian tinggal di dalam labirin?" Reyna mengangkat alis dengan kening berkerut.

"Begitulah. Kami terjebak di dalam labirin ini sudah sejak lama." Minho terlihat enggan melanjutkan.

"Kalian tidurlah, aku akan berjaga." Thomas berdiri. "Aku akan bangunkan kalau ada sesuatu."

Yah, ide yang tidak buruk. Lagipula Reyna juga kelelahan, apalagi setelah bertarung melawan Griever tadi. Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya dan bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya, bersiap untuk terlelap.

"Pastikan kau tidak kemana-mana, _shuck-face_ ," ancam Minho pada Thomas sebelum pemuda itu jatuh tertidur.

Dalam tidurnya, Reyna bermimpi. Mimpi yang tidak masuk akal, dan selalu berganti. Pertama, dia melihat citra sebuah lembah besar dan luas yang dikelilingi perbukitan. Di lembah itu terdapat bukit kecil dengan bangunan-bangunan kuno mirip kuil. Tidak jauh dari sana terdapat sebuah kota kecil, bangunannya terbuat dari marmer putih dengan atap kubah dan genting merah. Di sisi lain lembah terdapat perkemahan militer, barak-barak yang dikelilingi dinding tanah dan pasak-pasak berujung runcing.

Reyna merasa familiar dengan tempat itu entah kenapa.

Sekejap kemudian penglihatannya berganti menjadi perapian. Perapian itu tidak menyala terang seperti seharusnya, apinya hanya berkobar kecil membuat hawa dingin semakin terasa. Di sekelilingnya duduk dua anak laki-laki, yang satu berambut hitam berantakan sedang yang lain berambut pirang cepak. Tampaknya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu, tetapi Reyna tidak dapat mendengar suara apapun. Wajah mereka tampak samar, namun Reyna yakin dia mengenal mereka.

Visinya berganti lagi, kini berdiri di hadapannya seorang gadis berambut merah yang mungkin seumuran dengannya. Mata hijaunya menatap Reyna dengan khawatir.

"Reyna! Demi Dewa-Dewi. Kau baik-baik saja? Kami tidak bisa melacakmu beberapa hari ini. Ada ramalan yang harus kusampaikan padamu."

Reyna ingin bertanya apa ia mengenalnya, tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Citra gadis itu perlahan mengabur dan menghilang.

Reyna berusaha berteriak memanggil gadis itu untuk kembali tetapi bibirnya serasa terkunci. Dia mencoba lebih keras, namun tetap tidak ada yang terjadi. Kegelapan menelannya hingga ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Reyna tersentak bangun. Nafasnya memburu, seakan dia habis berlari dikejar Griever. Peluh membasahi dahinya, membuat anak rambutnya melekat membingkai wajah.

"Hei, Reyna. Kau baik-baik saja? Hei..." suara Thomas terdengar sayup-sayup sebelum Reyna memfokuskan pandangannya. Tangan Thomas masih menepuk pelan bahunya, berusaha menarik kesadarannya.

"Huh? Ada apa?" tanya Reyna linglung. Mengerjapkan mata hitamnya, ia menyadari Thomas sudah berjongkok di depannya.

"Kupikir kau mimpi buruk. Kau tampak kacau. Omong-omong, hari sudah pagi. Sebentar lagi pintu labirin akan terbuka."

Thomas beranjak menghampiri Minho. Pemuda Asia itu tengah menyarungkan pisau ke sarung pisau yang melekat di balik bahunya. Dia melakukan peregangan untuk mengendurkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sebelum berjongkok memperbaiki tali sepatunya.

Tampaknya Minho menyadari tatapan Reyna yang tertuju padanya. Dia menyeringai, kilat-kilat jahil terpancar dari matanya. "Sedang apa kau? Mengagumi tubuhku? Oh, aku tahu pesonaku sulit untuk ditolak."

Reyna mengerjap dan berdehem pelan. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke belati emas di tangannya. Ia tidak sadar ia menggenggamnya ketika tidur.

Reyna berdiri dan menyampirkan ransel ke punggungnya. Belati emasnya sudah terpasang kembali di pinggangnya. Ia menghampiri dua pemuda yang sudah bersiap pergi.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dari kami kalau kau tidak ingin tersesat," kata Minho yang masih setia dengan seringainya.

"Saran yang cukup berguna, Tuan Tebar Pesona," balas Reyna.

Thomas dan Minho melingkarkan lengan Alby pada bahu mereka dan mulai mengangkat pemuda itu bersama-sama. Minho kembali menjadi penunjuk jalan, menurut pemuda itu mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari pintu keluar. Reyna hanya diam mengikuti dari belakang, mengamati seluk-beluk labirin sambil mengingat kembali mimpi anehnya tadi.

Di mulut pintu segerombol orang menyambut mereka dengan pekikan senang, tampaknya sudah menunggu kembalinya ketiga teman mereka. Namun mereka melemparkan tatapan bingung ketika menemukan satu orang lagi mengikuti di belakang. Seorang gadis berkaos ungu dengan tulisan emas mencolok yang kontras dengan pakaian mereka berjalan di belakang ketiganya.

Reyna menyadari orang-orang yang berkerumun di mulut pintu itu masih remaja, tidak ada orang dewasa sama sekali. Kesemuanya mengenakan pakaian usang seakan hanya itulah satu-satunya pakaian mereka. Dan kesemuanya laki-laki, tidak ada perempuan yang dilihatnya bergabung di kerumunan.

Setelah melewati pintu, kerumunan itu melingkari mereka. Seorang diantaranya adalah pemuda berambut pirang bermata coklat madu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita membahas ini di pertemuan para Keeper," jawab Minho.

Pemuda pirang itu mengangguk dan segera mengomando teman-temannya. "Clint, Jeff, bawa Alby ke ruang medis dan awasi perkembangannya. Yang lain kembali ke pekerjaan kalian."

Dua orang yang diminta segera mengambil alih tubuh Alby dan menuntunnya ke sekumpulan pondok dibantu beberapa anak lain. Kerumunan di depan pintu labirin segera membubarkan diri seperti yang diperintahkan. Menyisakan mereka berempat dan seorang anak bertubuh gempal.

"Kurasa aku butuh penjelasan lebih lanjut dari kalian bertiga sebelum pertemuan. Chuck, bagaimana kalau kau meminta Frypan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka? Kami akan ke ruang makan setelah kami selesai," pemuda pirang itu berkata pada si anak bertubuh gempal yang dipanggilnya Chuck.

"Baiklah, Newt." Chuck bergegas pergi menuju sekumpulan pondok.

"Mungkin kita bisa memulai pembicaraan di menara pohon. Ayo!" pemuda pirang itu menelengkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan mereka untuk mengikutinya.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N :

Haloo~ sebelumnya terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Saya masih belajar bagaimana menulis deskripsi yang baik dan tidak terasa aneh saat dibaca, dan ternyata butuh perjuangan xD Jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu pendapat kalian di kolom review ;)

 _Special thanks to_ **D07Agares** _for the review_ ^^


	3. Dreams

**Chapter 3 : Dreams**

 _"Kurasa aku butuh penjelasan lebih lanjut dari kalian bertiga sebelum pertemuan. Chuck, bagaimana kalau kau meminta Frypan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka? Kami akan ke ruang makan setelah kami selesai," pemuda pirang itu berkata pada si anak bertubuh gempal yang dipanggilnya Chuck._

 _"Baiklah, Newt." Chuck bergegas pergi menuju sekumpulan pondok._

 _"Mungkin kita bisa memulai pembicaraan di menara pohon. Ayo!" pemuda pirang itu menelengkan kepalanya mengisyaratkan mereka untuk mengikutinya._

* * *

 **PJO and HOO belongs to Rick Riordan  
**

 **The Maze Runner Trilogy belongs to James Dashner**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning(s) : OOC, author newbie, maybe typo(s), dll, dst, dsb..**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Newt memimpin mereka menghampiri tempat yang dimaksud : batang pohon berkayu tebal yang masih tegak berdiri. Di bagian batangnya yang rendah terdapat papan-papan kayu yang disusun membentuk lantai. Terdapat total tiga lantai. Lantai teratas adalah lantai kayu berbentuk segi empat yang di kelilingi pagar pembatas, dengan pintu tingkap di ujung tangga. Anak tangganya berupa balok-balok kayu yang disusun menjadi pijakan dengan tali tambang.

Mereka naik ke menara pohon dan mendudukkan diri. Newt bersandar pada pagar bersama Minho di sampingnya, berhadapan dengan Reyna dan Thomas di sisi lainnya.

Dari sini Reyna dapat melihat tempat yang Minho sebut Glade dengan lebih jelas. Glade berbentuk persegi, dibatasi oleh dinding-dinding tinggi labirin berwarna kelabu. Tempatnya lumayan luas. Di salah satu sisinya terdapat rimbunan pohon yang memakan sepertiga luas tempat itu. Sisanya adalah lapangan berumput dengan ladang, kebun, dan beberapa bangunan yang terbuat dari kayu, hanya bangunan sederhana yang beberapa diantaranya tidak berdinding lengkap.

Beberapa pemuda tampak sedang bercocok tanam di ladang, tempat sayur-mayur dan buah tumbuh subur. Beberapa yang lain sedang berurusan dengan bangunan, memberesi pondok, atau hanya sekedar bercengkrama sambil mengawasi hewan ternak yang jumlahnya bisa dihitung dengan jari.

 _Tempat ini seperti perkemahan_. Pemikiran itu tiba-tiba saja hadir di benak Reyna. _Atau desa kecil_ , tambahnya.

"Jadi, Minho, siapa perempuan yang datang bersamamu ini?" tanya Newt kemudian. Tatapannya menyelidik, mengamati Reyna dari atas ke bawah.

Reyna baru akan menjawab ketika Minho angkat suara. "Dia bilang namanya Reyna. Dia tiba-tiba saja datang dari labirin dan menghampiriku dan Thomas tepat setelah pintu labirin menutup."

"Sebenarnya," potong Reyna, "aku sudah ada di dalam labirin sejak siang. Aku berkeliling untuk mencari jalan keluar yang sayangnya baru kutemukan ketika sudah menutup."

Ketiga pemuda itu menatap Reyna.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di labirin? Semua glader selalu berasal dari kotak." Newt mengerutkan dahi.

Reyna menggeleng, tidak memiliki jawaban dari pertanyaan Newt. "Tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun di antara dinding-dinding labirin. Anehnya aku tidak ingat apa-apa selain namaku dan beberapa hal kecil yang tidak aku mengerti," kata Reyna.

Newt mengamati Reyna tidak setajam sebelumnya. " _Well_ , kami semua mengalaminya di sini. Apa saja yang kau ingat?" tanya Newt.

Reyna tampak ragu, ia tidak tahu siapa orang-orang ini. Tetapi mengingat ia terjebak dalam labirin bersama mereka, ia harus mendapat kepercayaan mereka.

Reyna melepas ranselnya, menaruhnya di depan kakinya, dan menunjukkan sebuah termos dan beberapa plastic _zip-lock_ biscuit kepada ketiganya.

"Ini adalah nektar dan ambrosia. Minuman dan makanan para dewa yang dapat memulihkan luka apapun―" tiba-tiba serbuan rasa pening menerjang Reyna. Tangannya mencengkram pelipis, berusaha meredakan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja, Rey?" tanya Minho khawatir.

Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Reyna merasa lebih baik. "Ya, hanya sedikit pusing. Apa tadi yang kita bicarakan?"

"Umm, kau bilang benda itu adalah makanan dan minuman para dewa," kata Thomas sambil menunjuk benda yang dimaksud. "Apa maksudmu dengan dewa?"

Reyna mengernyit sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, aku lupa apa yang mau kukatakan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menghalangi ingatanku."

"Baiklah, ada lagi yang lain?" Newt kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi aku bermimpi beberapa kali. Sebelum aku terbangun di dalam labirin, aku bermimpi mendengar suara seorang wanita. Mengatakan sesuatu tentang misi dan gangguan ingatan, dan tempat penuh kejutan―" Reyna terdiam seperti sedang menyadari sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

"Dia… memanggilku Putri Bellona," gumam Reyna mengerutkan dahi.

Ketiga pemuda yang bersamanya terdiam, tidak memiliki ide tentang apapun yang Reyna katakan.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Thomas.

Reyna menggeleng. "Entahlah. Tapi kurasa ada hubungannya dengan alasan aku bisa berada di sini."

"Tapi bukannya itu hanya mimpi? Maksudku, mimpi tidak semuanya nyata, kan? Bisa jadi itu hanyalah salah satu bunga tidur," kata Minho menimpali.

"Kurasa mimpi-mimpiku bukan sekedar bunga tidur."

"Lalu apa mimpimu berikutnya?" tanya Thomas.

Reyna menceritakan mimpinya bertemu seorang gadis berambut merah yang kelihatannya mengenalnya, tapi ia tidak ingat. Reyna menyimpan beberapa detail untuk dirinya. Ia merasa tidak perlu membeberkan mimpinya tentang lembah dan dua pemuda di perapian.

Minho dan Newt saling pandang bertukar pertanyaan lewat sorot mata mereka.

"Oke, itu... aneh. Kurasa baru kau saja yang bisa bermimpi seperti itu. Aku pernah bermimpi, tapi biasanya aku tidak akan ingat apa yang kuimpikan. Kebanyakan mimpi yang kuingat adalah tentang labirin dan Griever." Minho menggaruk kepalanya.

"Yeah, tapi mengingat kau tidak datang dari kotak, dan penampilanmu yang berbeda dengan kami," Newt mengamati pakaian Reyna yang mencolok, "kurasa kau kasus istimewa."

"Sebenarnya kotak apa yang kau maksud?"

Newt menunjuk sesuatu di tengah-tengah Glade. Sebuah pintu besi berbentuk persegi yang terpasang di tanah. "Seperti yang tadi kubilang kami semua datang dari kotak. Satu per satu, setiap bulan. Bulan lalu kotak itu mengangkut Thomas, dia _greenie_ sebelum kau datang," Newt menjelaskan.

"Yeah, masih _greenie_ dan dia sudah melanggar aturan Glade," sindir Minho yang langsung mendapat tatapan tidak terima dari Thomas. "Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak berterimakasih," tambahnya sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Baiklah, kurasa cukup untuk saat ini. Aku yakin kalian lapar. Pergilah ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Tengah hari nanti akan ada pertemuan para Keeper, dan sebaiknya kalian berdua ikut," kata Newt sambil menunjuk Thomas dan Reyna.

Mereka berempat menuruni menara pohon. Minho dan Thomas mengantar Reyna ke ruang makan, sedangkan Newt mengambil arah berlawanan. Dia bilang dia akan mengumpulkan para Keeper untuk pertemuan nanti siang.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

A/N :

Haloo.. Maaf baru sempat upload, dikarenakan kesibukan (dan kemageran) saya di dunia nyata chapter ini tertunda lama (*/|\\* )

Tetapi tenang saja, saya belum berencana untuk men _discontinue_ fanfic ini. Kalaupun jarang update, itu hanya karena alasan saya di atas, hehe.. Terimakasih atas pengertiannya ^^

 _Special thanks to **D07Agares** for the reviews ^^_


	4. Glade Tour

**Chapter 4 : Glade Tour**

 _"Baiklah, kurasa cukup untuk saat ini. Aku yakin kalian lapar. Pergilah ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Tengah hari nanti akan ada pertemuan para Keeper, dan sebaiknya kalian berdua ikut," kata Newt sambil menunjuk Thomas dan Reyna._

 _Mereka berempat menuruni menara pohon. Minho dan Thomas mengantar Reyna ke ruang makan, sedangkan Newt mengambil arah berlawanan. Dia bilang dia akan mengumpulkan para Keeper untuk pertemuan nanti siang._

* * *

 **PJO and HOO belong to Rick Riordan**

 **The Maze Runner belongs to James Dashner**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning(s) : OOC, author newbie (dan mageran xD), maybe typo(s), dll, dst, dsb..**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Mereka tiba di ruang makan dan menghampiri salah satu meja dekat pantry. Ruangan itu lengang, tidak ada orang lain di sana selain anak bertubuh gempal yang tadi ditugasi Newt. Dia sepertinya baru keluar dari ruang di belakang pantry, mungkin dapur.

"Hei. Frypan sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Duduk saja dulu," kata anak itu.

"Makasih, Chuck." Minho segera menempatkan diri di salah satu kursi. Thomas mengambil kursi di sampingnya, sedangkan Chuck duduk di depan Thomas, membuat Reyna duduk berhadapan dengan Minho.

Reyna memperhatikan sekitarnya. "Apa di sini hanya ada anak laki-laki?" Sepanjang perjalanan ke ruang makan, Reyna hanya melihat anak laki-laki yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Begitulah. Anak yang datang dari kotak selalu laki-laki. Kami terkejut waktu kau datang, apalagi kau datang dari labirin," jawab Chuck.

Reyna mengamati anak laki-laki di sebelahnya. Dia terlihat masih anak-anak, tidak seperti Thomas dan Minho atau para glader lain yang terlihat lebih remaja.

"Kau yang paling muda? Berapa umurmu?" tanya Reyna kemudian.

Chuck mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, mungkin sekitar dua belas. Kurasa aku memang yang termuda di Glade."

"Chuck ini adalah adik kecil kami," Minho menimpali.

"Oh."

Seseorang dari dalam pantry datang menghampiri meja sambil membawa piring. Dia bertubuh tinggi besar dengan celemek di badannya. Wajahnya ramah dengan senyum lebar yang menunjukkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Halo. Jadi kau kah cewek pertama itu? Senang bertemu denganmu, Non," katanya, tangannya menaruh piring-piring di meja.

"Ini Frypan, dia koki kepala kami. Masakannya cukup lezat untuk ukuran laki-laki," ujar Minho.

"Hei, setidaknya aku lebih baik daripada kau, Minho. Menggoreng telur saja sampai gosong," balas Frypan yang mengundang cekikikan dari tiga orang lainnya. Ia beralih pada Reyna. "Bagaimana denganmu? Mungkin kau bisa bergabung bersama juru masak. Kami belum pernah merasakan masakan perempuan, kau tahu?"

Reyna tidak terlalu mengerti maksudnya, tapi dia tersenyum pada sang koki. Frypan masuk lagi ke dapur untuk mengambil piring yang lain. Minho dan Thomas sudah mendapat piring mereka, tapi belum mereka sentuh.

Reyna menatap mereka dan bertanya pelan, "Apa maksudnya aku bisa bergabung dengan juru masak?"

Minho mendongak menatap Reyna. " _Well_ , setiap _greenie_ yang datang ke Glade pasti akan dapat kesempatan untuk mencoba tiap pekerjaan yang ada. Kami punya delapan pekerjaan yang masing-masing dipimpin oleh seorang Keeper. Kau sedang berhadapan dengan salah satunya." Minho tersenyum bangga.

"Kau seorang Keeper?" Reyna menaikkan alisnya.

Sebelum Minho sempat bersuara Frypan sudah kembali lagi dengan dua piring lain. "Ini untukmu," kata Frypan sambil meletakkan satu piring di depan Reyna. "Masakan selamat datang yang kubuat khusus untuk glader perempuan pertama di Glade."

Reyna menatap masakan yang disajikan Frypan padanya. Piringnya memang terlihat istimewa, Frypan memberinya dua potong besar waffle bersiram sirup di atasnya. Yang lain hanya mendapat sandwich sederhana dengan telur mata sapi. Hal ini membuat Thomas dan Minho menatap piring Reyna dengan iri.

"Frypan, apa aku dapat juga?" tanya Chuck penuh harap.

"Ya, tentu." Frypan menaruh piring sandwich yang satu lagi ke hadapan Chuck. "Kau selalu kelaparan, Chuck. Aku maklum karena pekerjaanmu cukup banyak." Laki-laki besar itu mengambil kursi dari meja lain dan meletakkannya di kepala meja mereka.

Selagi Reyna dan tiga orang lainnya menyantap sarapan ―Reyna akui keahlian Frypan dalam memasak tidak perlu dipertanyakan, Frypan bercerita tentang saat pertamanya tiba di Glade. Dia tidak ingat apa-apa saat itu, bahkan namanya. Selama seminggu penuh dia dipanggil _Greenie_ oleh para glader, panggilan wajib untuk anak baru sebelum mereka ingat nama mereka. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa nama aslinya adalah Siggy, tapi para glader lebih suka memanggilnya Frypan.

Ketika mereka selesai makan, Frypan memberesi piring-piring kotor dan membawanya ke dapur. Minho dan Thomas berjalan ke Homestead ―pondok tidur, untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan badan mereka sebelum berkumpul nanti siang. Sedangkan Reyna tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Mungkin aku bisa memberimu tur keliling Glade?" tawar Chuck ragu-ragu. "Eh, itu... kalau kau mau."

Reyna tersenyum padanya. "Tentu, Chuck. Terimakasih."

Jadilah Chuck memandu Reyna pagi itu, mengenalkan seisi Glade padanya. Pertama mereka berkeliling Homestead. Tempat itu terdiri dari kumpulan pondok berbentuk rumah panggung dengan dua lantai. Lantai bawah yang tidak berdinding dipenuhi tempat tidur gantung yang berjajar. Chuck menjelaskan lantai bawah adalah tempat para glader tidur, dia juga tidur di sana. Kemudian lantai atas adalah kamar-kamar berpenyekat dan berpintu. Kamar-kamar itu dikhususkan untuk Komando Utama dan para Keeper.

Di belakang pondok ada beberapa anak yang sedang berurusan dengan barang-barang pertukangan. Sekumpulan kayu teronggok di antara mereka.

"Itu para builder. Merekalah yang membangun pondok-pondok dan rumah pohon di Glade. Para builder adalah orang-orang yang kuat dan bertenaga besar karena pekerjaan mereka yang berat," jelas Chuck. Dia mengajak Reyna mendekat untuk mengenalkan mereka.

Seorang dari mereka menghampiri Chuck. Anak laki-laki itu berambut pirang pasir berpotongan cepak dan bermata biru. Badannya tegap, tapi raut wajahnya tampak tidak bersahabat. Tapi hal yang menarik perhatian Reyna adalah alisnya yang menukik tajam membentuk kurva lancip, sesuatu yang sulit untuk dilewatkan.

"Hai, Gally," sapa Chuck.

Cowok itu menoleh pada Chuck. Raut wajahnya melembut sebentar sebelum ia menatap Reyna lagi. "Jadi, kau cewek yang datang dari labirin. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Gally penuh rasa curiga, nadanya tidak begitu menyenangkan.

Reyna tidak terlalu memikirkan sikap cowok itu. Dengan santai Reyna menjawab, "Aku Reyna. Kurasa aku bukan penyihir atau semacamnya."

"Umm… maaf atas sikap Gally, Reyna." Chuck tampak tidak enak. "Gally adalah Keeper para builder. Dia sebenarnya orang yang baik."

Gally mendengus. "Yah, asal kau tahu, Non. Hanya karena kau perempuan bukan berarti aku akan bersikap lembut padamu."

Reyna menjawab dengan wajah tenang, tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Gally. "Silakan saja. Aku memang tidak terbiasa dengan kelembutan."

Itu bukan sarkasme, tapi Gally menganggap itu sebagai tantangan. Dia mendengus kasar lalu berbalik menuju teman-temannya. Walau Gally bersikap tidak ramah seperti itu, Reyna tidak merasa kesal padanya. Sama sekali tidak. Mungkin dulunya Reyna pernah berhadapan dengan orang yang lebih menyebalkan dibanding Gally.

'Ha-ah, aku berharap ingatanku segera kembali,' batin Reyna. Kau tentu tidak ingin merasakan betapa frustasinya tidak ingat apa-apa selain sedikit petunjuk yang hampir tidak kau mengerti.

Chuck lanjut memperkenalkan para bricknick yang sedang memperbaiki dinding pondok, tidak jauh dari para builder. Dia juga membawa Reyna mengunjungi ruang medis, tempat Alby dirawat. Di sana mereka bertemu Clint dan Jeff, yang berperan sebagai med-jack, dokter di Glade.

"Apa sengatan Griever begitu parah?" tanya Reyna pada Clint, sang Keeper med-jack.

"Biasanya, memang. Awalnya orang yang tersengat akan demam tinggi, racun Griever membuat mereka berhalusinasi dan berperilaku liar sehingga berbahaya bagi yang lain. Kami terpaksa harus membuang mereka yang tersengat ke labirin pada akhirnya."

Mereka mengamati Alby dalam diam. Tubuh pemuda itu gemetar di antara tali-tali yang mengikatnya ke tempat tidur, mencegahnya mengamuk, erangan kesakitan terdengar begitu jelas. Kaosnya tersingkap ke atas, basah oleh keringat, memperlihatkan luka yang masih terbuka.

Reyna ingat Minho pernah berkata orang yang tersengat Griever akan berbahaya. Itu sebabnya Minho memukul Alby hingga pingsan. Dia memperhatikan luka sengat di tubuh Alby dengan seksama.

"Apa kalian sudah mengobatinya?" tanya Reyna.

Jeff menggeleng. "Sengatan Griever tidak bisa disembuhkan. Tidak ada obat di Glade untuk ini," ucapnya putus asa.

Reyna teringat sesuatu. Segera ia mengecek isi ranselnya, tetapi kemudian berhenti. Ia hendak memberikan nektar dan ambrosia, tetapi Reyna tidak tahu apa efek samping yang didapatkan jika dia mengobati Alby dengan itu. Pandangannya kemudian menangkap botol air seukuran kaleng soda berisi minuman berlabel "Serbuk Tanduk Unicorn, tanpa efek samping" yang terselip di antara isi tasnya dan mengeluarkannya untuk dilihat lebih jelas.

"Apa itu?" tanya Clint dan Jeff bersamaan.

"Serbuk tanduk unicorn. Kurasa ini semacam obat. Mungkin kita bisa mencobanya pada Alby." Reyna menatap kedua med-jack. "Bolehkah?"

Clint dan Jeff berpandangan, seakan saling berdiskusi melalui tatapan mata.

"Kau yakin itu obat?" tanya Jeff.

Clint menghembuskan napas, wajahnya terlihat lelah. "Kurasa dia tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi dari ini."

Clint mempersilakan Reyna mendekati Alby. Perlahan Reyna meminumkan cairan itu pada Alby. Tidak terlalu banyak, hanya seperempat botol. Setelah memastikan Alby menelan obat yang diberikan, Reyna beranjak.

"Beritahu aku kalau terjadi sesuatu. Aku akan kembali berkeliling bersama Chuck." Reyna berjalan keluar ruang medis dengan Chuck mengikutinya di belakang. "Kemana kita selanjutnya, Chuck?"

"Oh, kita akan ke kebun. Di sana tempat para track-hoe bekerja," kata Chuck, dia menuntun Reyna ke bukaan di samping Homestead.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N :

*tebar bunga*

Haii~ sudah apdet nih, apdet (~"v")~

*ditimpuk bantal*

Mohon maaf karena author baru update, jujur aja dengan kesibukan di duta aku sempat lupa nggak buka ffn, jadilah teranggurkan sampai sekarang. Tapi tenang saja, cerita akan tetap update meski nggak pasti xD

Dan yang paling penting, di sini kita tahu satu rahasia, yaitu... Minho nggak bisa masak *ketawa guling-guling*

Minho : author kamvret, kenapa juga kau harus menyebutkan itu di sini?

Newt : karena itu adalah fakta yang semua orang harus tahu, Min.

Thomas : yah, lagipula aku akan lebih berhati-hati untuk tidak menerima makanan darimu nanti.

Minho : dan kenapa kalian berdua ikut-ikutan?

Author : Anyway, tunggu chapter berikutnya yaa..

Thanks for reading!


End file.
